


Let the sun fade out to a dark sky.

by WeBeDragons



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: County fair date, Demi/Bi Aaron, Fluff, Multi, hand holding, mere I blame you for this, the sappiest shit I could write I s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeBeDragons/pseuds/WeBeDragons
Summary: Aaron goes on a cheesy date with his bf and gf. fluff.





	Let the sun fade out to a dark sky.

**Author's Note:**

> @wingsofwaxx: *writes the angstiest angst*  
> Me: *cries*   
> Me: *writes fluff in retaliation*

“You want to go  _ where  _ today?” Aaron barely manages to slur these words out around his mouthful of soggy cheerios. Thankfully, Matt has experience translating early morning Aaron speak. 

 

“The county fair! It’s out by Columbia. They have rides and horrible fried food and rigged games, it’ll be great!” Matt is far too enthusiastic for 8:30 A.M. on a Saturday morning.

 

Aaron swallows and stares at him for a long moment. “Or we could not? It’s supposed to be 98 today. Why the fuck wouldn’t we stay here in the AC?”

 

Matt gives him a disappointed look. “I thought it would be a good way for us to spend some time with Katelyn before finals, it's been awhile since our last date y'know? She really liked the idea, said she used to go to 4-H fairs and stuff.”

 

Aaron sighs deeply. It’s incredibly difficult to say no to Matt’s pouting face (mostly because he wants to kiss it away) but knowing Katelyn liked the idea as well?

 

“What time does it start?”

 

Matt’s joyful grin makes his heart skip, even though he has bit of cheerio stuck to his cheek. Dork. 

  
*   
  
The heat of the fairground doesn’t strike like a hammer. It’s more like an exy racquet to the ribs, aching and lingering. The sun's glare is rivaled only by his own. Aaron finds himself profoundly grateful for the sunblock  Katelyn had smeared onto them before leaving fox tower, and only his lovers’ delighted faces keep him from locking himself back in Matt’s truck.    
  
He supposes the oppressive warmth does have it’s advantages, in that both Matt and Katelyn are outfitted in softly colored croptops. Their decision to match this morning had nearly derailed the outing; Aaron had truly just wanted to drag them both back to bed.     
  
But, they were here now. Here with the sweaty masses, under the sun, without coffee because instead they were going to “get the full fair experience with icees!”    
  
He might be a little bitter.    
  
While he was busy brooding over the folly of icees, sunlight, and fairs in general, Katelyn and Matt had gone over to purchase entry and tickets for the rides and games, which Katelyn stuffed in her purse haphazardly.    
  
The pair walk back over to where Aaron is standing and exchange a long look, which seems to contain an entire conversation. Matt’s tilted eyebrows mean “look at our grumpy boyfriend, adorable right?” and Katelyns dimples reply “yes, we should definitely kiss him.” At least, that’s what Aaron hopes they’re thinking.    
  
He must not have been too far off the mark, because each of them take one of his hands and interlace their fingers with his. Katelyn’s sparkly purple nail polish sheds bits of glitter onto his skin and Matt gently massages the web of muscle between his thumb and fingers.    
  
They set off at a slow  pace, swinging their arms like children and bumping shoulders occasionally. Aaron finds that this whole fair affair doesn't really bother him that much while so comfortably situated.    
  
*   
  
The trio wander the fair hand in hand for a time, taking in the variety of entertainment. Katelyn makes them stop at a dart game and despite Matt’s vehement allegations that the games are rigged, she proceeds to win not one, but two giant plush animals. She graciously grants the fuchsia dolphin to Matt, and the pink polka dot teddy bear to Aaron, smirking at their slightly stunned faces before sauntering over to the spinning teacup ride, which she insists they go on.    
  
After that it’s the carousel, and then the roller coasters, where more than one attendant looks as though they want to ask Aaron to stand against the cheerfully painted “you must be this tall or taller to ride!” signs. His glare and Katelyns breezily confident attitude seem to dissuade them.    
  
The day grows steadily warmer as the sun rises and then begins to sink in the sky, and his partners declare that the best cure for both the heat and the queasy post rollercoaster stomachs are icees. Aaron and Katelyn order blue, while Matt orders red. Half an hour later everyone’s tongue is purple, and it’s agreed that they do feel better.    
  
They meander a little more and eventually the overhead fairy lights of the fair flicker on as twilight settles. They’re making their way toward the exit when Katelyns gasps and turns them entirely around. Her only explanation is an excited whisper of “Ferris Wheel!” This seems to be enough for Matt, and as ever, Aaron follows where they go. They join the line (short now that most of the parents with children have gone) and soon they’ve been strapped securely in, and are rising slowly through the air.    
  
Aaron admits to himself that the view is excellent. A distant river sparks in the last of the fading sun, and below, the lights of the fair resemble cast-off stars. Matt and Katelyn look peacefully radiant here, away from the stresses of palmetto, and he finds himself absently memorizing their faces. If he’s learned anything from his college career, it’s that there's a marked difference between knowing human anatomy and knowing the physiology of a lover’s smile.    
  
The chirp of a phone camera startles him from his reverie and Katelyn gives him a sheepish look. He blinks and then hooks an arm around Matt, leaning them closer to Katelyn so she can take another picture. He’s rewarded Katelyn kissing his cheek, and Matt his temple. Aaron’s lips part in surprise and the photo captures the exact moment he begins laugh.    
  
Return to the ground is inevitable, and the aches of a day walking in the sun take their toll even on college athletes. Matt shepherds them all back into the truck, and hands out water bottles and granola bars. They decide to stay at the house on Columbia, all three of them crowding into Aaron's double bed, too tired to do much more than lazily trade kisses before dozing off.    


**Author's Note:**

> Extras n hcs: 
> 
> Katelyn: *posts that selfie*   
> Nicky, somewhere in the distance: “hoLY FUCK!” 
> 
> I hc that Matt drives a truck with a bench seat in the front, which means they can all sit there. Also it’s a stick shift. 
> 
> Katelyn is a functionally strong woman which means muscly af arms and also a squishy looking belly bc as much as I love ripped with abs! katelyn, soft belly katelyn is dear to my heart. Also, she and Matt have matching croptops, in soft n subtle bi/pan pride colors. Heck yeah. 
> 
> this au is a poly au. literally everyone is in a poly relationship. Aaron/Matt/Katelyn, Dan/Renee/Allison, Neil/Andrew/Kevin, Nicky/Erik/some other person in germany (an oc I haven't fleshed out yet) Bee/Wymack/Abby, etc. For no other reason than I wanted it to be so and it’s my story. 
> 
> Matt and Katelyns relationship is interesting. At this point, they're mostly together for Aaron, but they both really like each other and they kiss n stuff, just, without aaron they might not have gotten together on their own, ya feel? 
> 
> Matt is the mom friend. I know this, you know this.


End file.
